To Where You Are
by elphaba reincarnated
Summary: Oneshot. Fiyeraba. based on the Josh Groban song 'To Where You Are'.


I own nothing here. Not the characters, not the lyrics. Lyrics are from the Josh Groban CD, song: To Where You Are. They may not even be right... I did this by ear this summer...

* * *

Fiyero woke to find that his entire being was aching in pain. He opened his eyes. It was dark and he was cramped up in a small space. A pale sliver of light passed through a crack in a door. He was in a closet, he realized. Suddenly, his memory caught up with him. The Gale Force had come. They beat him, shoved him in a closet, and left him to die. And, oh, the blood…

He gasped. _Elphaba!_ He thought. Worry filled him. He pushed his way out of the closet, nearly falling over with the amount of force he applied to the door. How long had he been unconscious? Had Elphaba already come? What would she have done?

His eyes scanned the room for any sign of his Fae. The room was caked with sticky blood. His blood. Something glinted in the moonlight. It was a blade. He knelt and picked it up. It, too, had blood on it. As he looked more closely, his heart began to pound. It was Elphaba's knife. She'd come, but… the blood. It wouldn't be on the knife unless...

_No… She wouldn't have… She couldn't have…_He thought desperately. He saw and area around the knife where someone had knelt in the blood. It streaked over to the dresser, which was smeared with bloody handprints. Boot prints led from the dresser and out the door, fading to nothing after a few steps. He guessed that she dragged herself to the dresser, pulled herself to her feet and ran out in a state of shock. He found himself with tears streaking down his face. From what he could see, Elphaba was gone, by her own hand.

_Who can say for certain?_

_Maybe you're still here._

_I feel you all around me,_

_Your memory's so clear…_

He wouldn't go back to the Vinkus. He couldn't. Anything that was left of the only one he really loved was here, in the corn exchange. A month passed, and his outward wounds healed… then two months. He still couldn't bring himself to leave the empty love-nest.

_Deep in the stillness,_

_I can hear you speak._

_You're still my inspiration._

_Can it be…?_

But everyday, he thought of her lovingly and lit a candle for her. Even after five months, he still lived there, complacent with his memories. A hope still flickered within him that maybe she wasn't dead and would come back.

…_That you are mine_

_Forever, love?_

_And you are watching over me_

_From up above?_

_Fly…_

_Me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star._

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile._

_If only for a while_

_To know you're there,_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are…_

He would often drift into his wonderful memories of her. Her passion, dignity, power… Even her vulnerability, however rare that was. Everything that made her the person he had loved, and still loved, so much.

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dreams?_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen?_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just a beat away,_

_I cherish all you gave me,_

_Everyday…_

After nine months of living alone, he'd lost almost all hope that Elphaba was still living. He still couldn't stomach the fact that she'd committed suicide though… It didn't seem like her. He refused to kill himself, though the thought crossed his mind more than once. Something in the back of his mind told him to hold out for just a little longer.

'_Cause you are mine_

_Forever, love._

_Watching me_

_From up above_

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will evolve and never leave_

_Fly…_

_Me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star._

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while to know you're there,_

_A breath away's not far to where you are_

Fiyero sighed as he stared at the water-stained ceiling. Ten months today… Ten months without his Elphaba… his Elphie… his Fabala… his—

The door rattled and he sat straight up. He heard the lock click and a figure walked in. Even in the terrible lighting, he knew.

_I know you're there,_

_A breath away's not far to where you are_

"Fae!" He cried. He jumped up to wrap her in a tight embrace. When he was inches from her, she moved away. "Fae?" He whispered, confused and hurt by her rejection. He met her gaze. Her eyes were full of disbelief, longing, and unshed tears. She dropped her eyes. He followed her gaze to a bundle in her arms. It squirmed, revealing a tiny hand. He gasped and looked at her as if to ask 'is it ours?'. She nodded and handed the bundle to him before falling into his shoulder, crying silent tears. He led her slowly to the bed to sit, cradling their child in his arms.

"I thought they killed you." She whispered through her tears. "The blood…"

"Shh…Me, too. I thought you might have killed yourself."

Elphaba looked up at him. "I was going to," she admitted. "But…" She looked at the child in his arms.

"You knew." He mused quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know! I wasn't sure… I - " She wiped away a few stray tears. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you wouldn't want him. That you'd leave us." She paused. "You wouldn't have, would you?" It wasn't so much a question as a realization.

"Never." He assured her anyway.

They sat for a while in silence. Fiyero felt like the luckiest man in Oz. In his arms, he held the love of his life, who was alive after all, and a son. _My son_, he corrected himself. It was then that he made the silent vow never to leave this family, to take care of them and love them forever. Elphaba saw him staring at the infant.

"Liir," she said.

"What?"

"Liir. I call him Liir." She clarified.

He smiled and kissed her hair. "A beautiful name for our beautiful baby boy." He felt something rising in his heart. Fatherly pride, he realized. "I'm going to raise this child right." He promised. "I'll be the best father I can, and between us, he'll have two loving parents. And a beautiful mother." He added. "Liir." He said, testing it on his tongue.

The little boy yawned widely.

Elphaba took him from Fiyero. "It's time for your nap."

She pulled an old basket from a corner and placed the exhausted baby Liir in it. Fiyero expected her to walk away from Liir after that, but she knelt next to him. Fiyero watched her curiously. She began to sing, soft and sweet. Fiyero was enchanted, not only by her voice, but by how motherly she was being. She was a natural mother, whether she would admit it or not. When the child was fast asleep, She turned to Fiyero, who stood. He scooped her up in the embrace that he meant to give her the moment she walked in the door.

He kissed her ear and whispered, "I missed you so much. I love you, Fae… and our Liir."

Elphaba leaned into him, placing her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Yero my hero."

As he kissed her, she smiled to herself. _It's good to be home._


End file.
